The present invention relates to a multiple terminal male connector plug and has particular application as a jack for use in calculators and similar solid state equipment and other electrical equipment such as hi-fi, data processing and similar kinds of devices.
In some electrical equipment that incorporate jacks therein for interconnecting or plugging in an auxiliary piece of equipment to a cabinet or the like, it is sometimes useful to provide a multiple terminal jack that can accommodate the special needs of the equipment in which it is used. Although multi-terminal male connector plugs have been known heretofore, the required complicated and specially machined parts therein necessarily increased the cost of the unit and also necessitated special assembly procedures that further required either special skills of the worker or additional equipment for the assembly method. Male connector plugs utilizing multiple terminals in these prior known devices were not always of quality production because of the number of parts required in the assembly thereof, and it was not uncommon in such devices to experience shorting and failures in the use thereof.